Of Tin and Brass
by Iareaboy
Summary: This is the story of a boy that will go trough some hard times and fight in many a battle and he will also find love, but will it be distroyed by those who opose him and lugia? WARNING: contains pokepilia, lemons and more. This is not just a lemon it has a plot (NOTE OLD STORY THAT NEEDS TO BE CLEAND UP! and the plot isn't to great, read at your own risk) Dead project.
1. Intro

Disclaimer I Don't own Pokémon or any other copyrighted products and characters/francizes that appear in this story, but I do won the OCs and the plot.

Viewer discretion is advised for Violence, blood, gore, sexual themes and suggestive themes, rated M and recommended for ages 18 and older. If you don't like pokephilia and other things like that then don't read this okay.

Now this is my second story and will probably get updates weekly at the max for a long time, but I promises nothing. Feel free to comment or review, and don't just skip to the lemon's this has a story and I hope its a good one at that so please enjoy. I have other story's posted like frostbite and I have polls occasionally it would make me happy if you would take part in them thank you


	2. Chapter 1: Low Tide

'I'm an average kid, there is nothing special about me' that is what Isaac would always say, but oh boy was he wrong for he isn't average he is very special and soon his destiny will be laid before him… but will he accept it or deny.

It's a average day in Ecruteak city. "Sisters I have a message" a kimono girl announces to her sisters. As the turns she opens a scroll saying "Its from the Grand Mother and it reads 'Dear girls I have a request for you. The legendary beasts, birds and even Ho-ho and Lugia have gone missing, they have been absent for too long so find the chosen four. The first will come to you with a bell in hand and a silver mark on his neck, you must give him the tidal bell. I will give you instructions to find the second one in 2 weeks time.'" as the girl closes the scroll she sits down with the others. They all nod and then get to work on preparing for the first of the four.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Isaac yells sitting up in his bed his black hair matted from his sweat and his green eyes opened wide as if he just was a ghost, "It was just a dream" he tells himself rubbing the protruding bumps on his back made by his spine and then slowly moving up to the Silver birthmark on the back of his neck in the shape of a whirl pool. As Isaac scoots back a beam of light shines in his face. Turning to his open window, Isaac sees a bell sitting on the sil. Isaac jumps up and runs to it thinking Where did this come from. Isaac looks out his window looking for the thing that left the bell there. The full moon illuminates everything, but there is no one in sight just then Isaac hears a giggle then turns around only to be hit by something knocking him out.

Isaac wakes up just like every other morning putting on his clothes and grabbing his bag. Stepping out of his room, Isaac is greeted by his father who says "Hey kiddo I'm heading on another business trip I'll be back in a year take care love ya" and leaves at that. Isaac doesn't seem to care as he puts on his shoes and heads outside. Okay today 'I have to bring a package to the kimono girls' Isaac thinks to himself as he picks up the package and heads down town.

Isaac walks up to the door of the theater and knocks on the door *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*, after a few seconds the door opens and the girl at the door says "Come in" and curtsies. As Isaac puts down the box he hears a small noise *Kling*, he stands up and turns hearing it again *Kling Clang*, but what really confuses him is how the girl who let him in is gawking at him. "Is there something wrong, do i have a hole in my pants or something?" Isaac ask. She shakes her head no asking "Can you do me a favor?" she says with her eyes closed and a big smile. Isaac responds with "Why not". The kimono girl walks forward taking Isaac's arm and guiding him to a back room. "Why are" Isaac starts to say but stops when another kimono girl takes his other arm, "Hay what is going on I'm getting a little scared here", that earns a giggle from the girls who released his arms and open a double door. Behind the doors is three more kimono girls who bow saying "Welcome Tide Turner". "Eeeh" Isaac says as he is told to "Come in chosen one". Isaac chuckled at this saying "I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else, I think I should be leaving" as he turns to leave hears the noise again and asks "Is there a bell tower nearby?" he asks, "NO, but there is one on your waist". Isaac looks down to see a bell tied to one of his belt loops, "Okay this is enough, what is going on here?" Isaac says taking off the bell and putting it on the table. With a straight face one of the girls tell Isaac "Your destiny lays before you child, you are the Tide Turner, chosen by fate to be a diplomat for Lugia. We have been waiting for a man with a bell and a mark on his neck." Isaac's jaw drops as he says "But I'm just a kid... I'm only 13". The two girls then start to bring Isaac around the table while he says "okay I get it I'll play along, what do I have to do". The girls smile saying "Come with us to the Brass Tower". "Why the Brass Tower? It's a burnt down ruin. What will I even do there?" Isaac says. As a Kimono Girl gives Isaac a Bell she says "We are entrusting you to the Tidal Bell, you will ring it in the ruins and Lugia will take you to her cave" Isaac just gives the girl a stair saying "Okay I'll do it but afterwards when nothing happens you will tell me who put you up to this"

Now at the center of what was the brass tower Isaac stands on a ledge while torches burn in a ring around the hole in the middle of the floor. Isaac rings the bell as he was told to, its ring is sweet and soft it made Isaac feel at peace. After 10 minutes nothing happens and Isaac turns to the Kimono girls saying "Nothing happened" the girls look at each other and nod, they then push Isaac of the ledge toward the stone floor two stories below and onto the back of a white dragon who takes off into the night sky with Isaac Holding her neck for dear life realizing that "OH GOD THEY WEREN'T JOKING"; "Why would they lie to you human?" Lugia asks. "You can TALK" Isaac screams into the night making Lugia laugh and say "Well aren't you excitable?", Isaac didn't even comprehend what he was told as he tries to comprehend that he is RIDING A LEGENDARY POKEMON.

After a bit of flying Lugia says "Okay human hold on tight and don't breath in okay". Isaac whimpers "Okay" and tightens his grip on Lugia's neck but not too hard in fear of hurting the beautiful beast. Isaac closed his eye and braced himself for a bumpy ride. As they picked up speed they started to descend and then suddenly Isaac felt like he was hit by a wall and felt water all around him. Isaac opened his eye to see that they were speeding across the ocean floor and up ahead was a cave as the dove in it everything was black for a minute and then suddenly it was light and he was in a beautiful underwater cave Isaac just gawked at the sight and was brought out of his stupor by Lugia who says "you can get off now". "Oh sorry, really sorry" Isaac said hopping off of Lugia who was giggling at him. After the Lugia stopped laughing Isaac asked her "So how am I going to get home?". Lugia turns to Isaac saying "This is your home now" and smiles at him. "Wh-w-what?" Isaac stutters before he looks around saying "where will I sleep, what will I eat, where would I go to the bathroom!". "STOP!" yells Lugia in a very intimidating voice, "YOU ARE THE FIRST HUMAN TO SEE ME IN A CENTURY AND YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WAS CHOSEN BY ARCEUS TO STAY BY MY SIDE FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" Isaac fall to his knees and weeps, fearing that he will never leave the cave. Lugia feels his sadness and fear and thinks to herself Fuck what have I done, I just wanted to get him to stop freaking out not drive him to tears Lugia clears her throat and says "hey now don't worry it will be okay". As Lugia walks over and hugs Isaac trying to get him to stop crying she starts to pick him up and sing

" Child sweet child don't cry child please don't cry I'll sing you to sleep tonight and everything will be alright ooh child sweet child don't cry I keep you safe while you sleep so please count mareep and go to sleep child sweet child that cries"

Isaac stops crying in Lugia's embrace and she lays down holding Isaac close and says "I'm sorry i scared you Human it just, I'm lonely here, and having you with me will be a good opportunity for me to have a friend...Human?". Lugia looks down to see Isaac asleep in her arms. Lugia grins thinking AWW the human fell asleep: cute and so Lugia sang to Isaac until sleep claimed her too.

During the night Isaac dreamed of the world be set aflame as the legendries waged war and he saw his death along with Lugia's at the hand of Yveltal and a girl with a Y shaped birthmark on her chest. Meanwhile in Lugia's dream she and Isaac were playing and having fun swimming and just happy to be together, but then a shadow came and chained Lugia and started to torture Isaac in horrible ways, the whole time he was screaming in pain, fear and disgust until he begged for death and was finally put out of his misery. Suddenly Isaac wakes up and realizes he is safe and wakes Lugia up by hugging her hard like one would if they thought i would be the last time they ever meet. "Hey now, what is wrong human, are you okay?" Isaac looks up nods and says "yeah, I'm okay… and please call me Isaac". "Isaac, did you have a bad dream?" Lugia asks as she strokes Isaac back. Isaac tells Lugia about his dream and she tell him, her dream.

After a moment of silence Isaac's stomach starts to growl, so Isaac asks "Hey Lugia, is there anything I could eat?". Lugia smiles at Isaac and says "I don't have anything human sorry, but we will figure something out, I won't have my charge get hungry on the job", On the job what does she mean job? Isaac questions to himself, but his train of thought is broken as a Pokémon calls out "SEEL". Isaac and Lugia both turn to the entrance of the cave to see a Seel coming towards them announcing something "Seel seel seel seel seel" Isaac doesn't understand what is was saying so Lugia translates saying "Okay I know you can't understand him so ill tell you what he said 'Lugia the kimono girls have gathered a supply for your human, But they can't bring it here so you will need to fetch it. They are waiting your arrival at the brass tower'". While Lugia was explaining the situation to Isaac the seel had went back out to sea. Lugia then went to the exit saying "Wait here human, I'll be back with the supply" and was about to leave when Isaac asked "Lugia, can I come with you"; Lugia is shocked by his request thinking But why would he want to come with me… he is planning on escaping isn't he "No, all you're going to do is run away.", so Lugia starts to leave but stops again as Isaac yells "Don't leave me alone, I don't want to be left alone again!". Lugia feels for Isaac knowing what he is feeling all too well. Lugia sighs and says "Fine, climb on human" well getting down so Isaac can climb on. Isaac now on Lugia's back is plunged into the water and within a minute he and Lugia burst out of a water fall and fly to the ruins of the brass tower. "We are here" Lugia announces as she descends into the ruins of the Brass tower. As they touch down the kimono girls rush to them saying "Take this quickly and get out of here before Ho-oh gets here" giving Lugia a box. Lugia takes the box in her maw and hands it to Isaac saying "Hold on" then shooting off into the sky right in front of Ho-oh, who calls out Lugia, "SCREEEE". Lugia hearing the battle cry, and makes her own "IIAAAAAA", then telling Isaac "Don't worry, they won't touch you" and that is when Isaac sees the person riding Ho-oh. Before Isaac can say something ho-oh dives in at them aiming a flame thrower at Isaac instead of Lugia but misses as Lugia dodging the attack returning fire with a hydro pump, it connects with Ho-oh's tail as he uses hyper beam, before Lugia could doge pulling up to tank the attack in order to keep Isaac safe. The hyper beam did more damage then Lugia expected so she decided to retreat, but Ho-oh manages to land swift attack before losing Lugia underwater.

As they arrive in the sea cave Lugia collapses on the ground sending Isaac rolling off. Isaac is unharmed, but Lugia isn't, her left wing is bleeding and her chest is burnt from the hyper beam. "Lugia" Isaac yells running over to her as he takes off his coat and tears it to make a bandage for her arm. Lugia yells in pain as Isaac treats her wounds. After a bit Lugia yells at Isaac "STOP IT YOU WEAK FOOL" which Isaac ignores saying "You need to rest or this cut will not heal okay, now just lay down and I'll start on that burn". Lugia just shuts up and lays down letting Isaac work on her injuries with a soft and tender touch, that was careful as to not hurt her. Lugia watching Isaac and feeling his touch as he sings to her the song she sang to him the night before notices something in Isaac that she had overlooked, Isaac cares for me!


	3. Chapter 2: Coral of Love

Lugia stands up laying the blanket that covered her over the one who gave it up for her: Isaac. Lugia turns and makes a soft call that sounds like a humming angel, I must know if what I'm feeling is love Lugia thinks as she awaits the arrival of her 'acquaintance'. Lugia grins as a Slowking walks into the cave saying "Why have you called me, madam?". Lugia then turns to Isaac who is still sleeping and says "you see Isaac over there keep him safe, I'll be out for a bit", but before Lugia can leave Slowking announces "If you're looking for the Coral of Love, you need to talk to Kyogre" Lugia just glares at him and leaves hoping that Isaac will be safe.

As Isaac wakes up he see's Slowking cooking breakfast. "Hello young master, I'll be staying with you for the day well Lugia is out". Isaac hearing that Lugia left jumps up saying "Wait what? She shouldn't be going places in her condition, she has a gash in her arm and a burn on her chest!". In an effort to calm Isaac Slowking gives him his breakfast saying "She is only visiting a friend, if you could even call him her friend", it's super effective. As Slowking sits next to Isaac he tell Isaac a story, "Now I'm going to tell you a story so don't interrupt me okay. There once was a Luvdisc who was completely in love with another, but Kyogre separated them and telling the male that 'If you find the Coral of love and bring it here I will consider letting you see her' the Luvdisc excited with the chance to see the one he loved decided to travel halfway across the world risking death at every turn, with the thing that kept him moving on being his love. After a month he finally reached it breaking a chunk off. On the way back to his home the coral would glow every time he would think of his beloved. Upon arriving Luvdisc showed the coral to Kyogre who gave it to the female. As the Luvdisc touched the coral it turns black, for she loved another. With his heart broken, Luvdisc left only to find love again and to prove to Kyogre again that he loved his partner he went to get another chunk, but this time the coal did not grow black when it met the touch of the female for it started to glow. As a result Kyogre allowed them to be together and they were happy". After Slowking finished telling the story Isaac asked "So what is the point of this story?". Slowking then smiled saying "To make sure no one forgets the past". Isaac is about to ask if the story was true when Slowking answered with "Yes, it is a true story".

"KYOGRE" shouts Lugia at the entrance of the Cave of Origins only to be greeted not by Kyogre but a Girl with the Blue Orb in hands riding a Wailmer. Lugia asks "Human girl where is Kyogre?", She only looks down saying "I'm sorry madam but he is healing from a fight with Rayquaza, so I'll help you in his stead" Lugia decides to get strait to the point asking "Where is the Coral of love?". The girl eye's open wide as she motions Lugia to follow her as she heads into the Cave of Origins. As they enter the main chamber Kyogre ask "Lugia, why have you come here?", to answer the question she asks "Where can I find the Coral of Love?". Kyogre then turns to Lugia saying "In the bay of truth, good luck my friend and I hope the love you found is true, so leave here now I have business I need to attend to".

Isaac sits alone in Lugia's Cave, *FFWISH*. Isaac turns to see Lugia entering the cave her right hand held to her chest. "Are you okay" Isaac yells as her runs over to her and checking on her. After seeing that Lugia is okay Isaac looks up to be kissed by Lugia, but it doesn't go as smoothly as she hoped as she accidently pushes Isaac down. As he falls on his butt Isaac says "HOLY SHIT, what was that for Lugia?". Lugia a bit worried by the way Isaac is reacting shows him the glowing red chunk of coral she has held to her chest, it glows a beautiful color. Isaac looks up to Lugia then back down at the coral and says "You love me?", his voice wavering. Lugia nods and holds it out to Isaac who is thinking HOLY FUCK, LUGIA IS IN LOVE WITH ME, wait a second she is in love with me… Arceus you really do know how to mess with a guy don't you. As Isaac reaches out for it he comes to the conclusion that the distortion world just froze over, as his hand touches to coral it glows a silver color and then reshapes itself into a ring, with '永遠の愛' engraved on it. After finding out that the one she loves feels the same way and seeing Isaac put on the ring with 'Eternal love' engraved in it, Lugia picks him up and kisses him, but this time he kisses back feeling her smooth lips against his and putting his hands around her neck, causing her to shiver at the feeling of his rough hands running along her smooth neck. As Isaac stops moving his hands up Lugia's neck, she deepens the kiss by forcing her tongue in Isaac's mouth feeling around the inside and tasting his sweet Silva as her own salty saliva is being scooped up by Isaac's tongue. After what felt like hours they finally brake the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they gasp for air.

As Lugia stairs into Isaac's green eye's the yellow fleck seems to fade as the silver lining around his iris expands, but that doesn't matter for they belong to the Isaac the person destiny has hand picked for her to love and be loved by. Lugia pulls Isaac close for a hug resting her head on his shoulder saying "I love you" in a voice bordering tears. After hearing Lugia on the brink of tears Isaac starts to stroke her neck and the top of her back while saying "Hey, hey now

Lugia don't cry, I love you too, I've loved you ever since you sang me to sleep... but I was afraid of your wrath". Lugia then straighten her neck to look Isaac in the face to say "Never be afraid to tell me something!" then going in for another kiss, but Isaac doesn't kiss back. Lugia now a little worried asks "Hey are you alright you seem to be holding back" to a very red faced Isaac who nods as Lugia feels a bulge in Isaac's loin. Finding out how excited Isaac is, Lugia blushes and thinks Wow am I that attractive to him? "I'm sorry" Isaac says looking down in shame, but Lugia doesn't like it so she pushes his chin up saying "Don't be sorry Isaac" then kisses him while using physic undo his fly and take out his shaft. Once Lugia starts to run her fingers up and down Isaac's schlong he pushes her away, saying "Lugia what are you doing?". Lugia leans towards the Isaac saying "I'm pleasing you Isaac, your mind is screaming for it, so why are you resisting?" Isaac then starts to blush mentally telling Lugia I've never kissed a girl before today let alone had sex with one, "Oh Isaac, it's okay don't be afraid… you're my first kiss too" Lugia tell Isaac we blushing. "How your ancient you've been around for millions of years you're immortal, how could I be your first?" Isaac asks in shock; only to be told "Because no one dared to get close to me, I've always been alone." by Lugia who is now looking down in sorrow. Lugia's chin is pulled up by Isaac who kisses her mentally telling her Then let's change that… I love you Lugia and I will never leave you for as long as I live. After hearing what Isaac is thinking Lugia deepens their kiss opening her maw a little to inviting Isaac tongue in, Isaac accepts and slides his tongue in and explores her maw relishing in the taste of salty maw and wrestling her tongue as it slides into his mouth and rolls (Like when you roll an R) making Isaac melt. When they finally brake the kiss Lugia look's into Isaac's eye full of not lust but admiration. Isaac nods to Lugia who uses psychic to remove his pants while her hand's pull off his shirt, revealing his rather normal chest and a six pack with a scar on his mid right ab in the shape of a crescent moon. Lugia starts to remove Isaac's red boxers uncovering his 6in. Shaft, in an instant Isaac's scent hits Lugia making her lower lips start to drip. "Ah-h-h-h" Isaac moans as Lugia licks his shaft from the base to the head slowly rubbing her taste buds along his salty tool. Isaac sighs in pleasure as Lugia tongue slides over Isaac's head scooping up the pre cum that started to gather there; Isaac's cum is salty and sweet, and Lugia loves it. As Lugia takes Isaac's shlong into her maw he moans out "Lugia-a" encouraging her on as she picks up pace and swirls her tongue around Isaac cock. Isaac in the spur of the moment grabs Lugia's head and thrusts into her maw a few time before cumin in her mouth fill in it all the way with rope after rope of his hot seed. As Isaac lets go of Lugia, who pulls her head back and swallows all of Isaac semen and then kissing him so he can have a taste of the seed sticking to her tongue.

Isaac slowly pushes Lugia to her back, and she spreads her legs revealing her soaking wet blue clit, it's slightly swollen and when Isaac licks it Lugia shiver. Isaac enjoying the taste of her sweat sugary cum licks her again making her moan loudly with every lick. After a bit of licking Isaac slides his tongue in Lugia's slit lapping up more of her love juices and swirling around exploring her insides making her scream "OOOH ISAAC!" as she cums into Isaac's face covering it in her sweet sticky juices with a smell that drives Isaac wild, well her walls squeeze his tongue and milk at it, trying to get it to cum, well Lugia arcs her back relishing in the pleasure of Isaac eating her out. After her organism ends Isaac pulls his now sore tongue out and crawls onto Lugia asking her "Lugia are you sure you want to do this, it will hurt you" this makes her smile knowing that Isaac doesn't want to hurt her, so she kisses him quickly and asks him to "Take me". Isaac positioning his shafts head in front of her lower lips look to Lugia who nods to him before he slips it in causing her to wince as he slowly pushes in 4 inches before hitting her hymen. "Lugia are you okay" Isaac asks in worry before she trusts up impaling herself on Isaac's shaft. "AAAHH" Lugia screams in pain as she sits up holding Isaac tight as tears roll down her cheeks and onto Isaac's back. "Lugia are you okay" Isaac says trying to pull out only to be stopped by Lugia who pushes him to his back saying "Don't worry about me Isaac, just relax as I make you feel good" well her blood pools on his groin. "Lugia you" Isaac doesn't get to finish his sentence as lugia kisses him and starts to ride him. Lugia's tight inner walls rub his shaft making him moan. Isaac I'm going to make you a man Lugia thinks well still kissing him. As Lugia brakes of the kiss the pain starts to dull and pleasure takes it's place. When Isaac starts to thrust into Lugia she yelps in pleasure and starts to drool at the feeling. Lugia's inner walls start to tighten around Isaac's shaft, thus he knows she is close, but so is he and his balls start to tighten and Luigi's starts to moan and cum on his crotch her juices mixing with her blood. Just then as Lugia's walls start to milk at Isaac schlong he trusts in one last time grunting and then unloads into her filling her to the brim with his hot sticky seed and even overflowing and getting into the pool of Lugia's blood and cum on and under Isaac's pelvis. Lugia collapse on Isaac, she pick him up and rolls onto her back. After a bit Isaac pulls out his now soft cock and just lays on her chest snuggling into her saying "I Love you Lugia" making her smile as she tell him "I LOVE you too".

After just enjoying the afterglow Isaac and Lugia start to drift off to sleep, but are shocked back to reality when they hear a woman say "SHAME ON 'YOU TWO' RUINING A MOMENT LIKE THIS FOR THEM, SHAME ON YOU!" As Isaac and Lugia turn towards the entrance they see a boy about Isaac's age a pick floating cat thing and a large one that is standing, it is grey with a purple tail. Lugia covers Isaac and yells "MEW, MEW TWO, AND a random kid… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3: Preview

As Mew one and two argue each pulling on an arm of the kid in between them, Lugia takes Isaac's blanket and wraps him in it while tearing up and saying "I'M GOING TO RIP EACH OF THEM A NEW ONE" in a voice so sinister it would scare Giratina. Lugia stands turning towards the three intruders yelling "YOU THREE BETTER BE HERE FOR A DAMN FUCKING GOOD REASON OR IM GOING TO RIP YOU TWO NEW ONES INSTEAD OF JUST ONE BECAUSE THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT AND YOU THREE FUCK WADS FUCKED IT UP BIG TIME, AND I'M PISSED" meanwhile the every sea and ocean is going nuts giant waves huge thunderstorms hurricanes and whirlpools every where. Back with Lugia, "SO I SWEAR ON EVERY SINGLE SEA THAT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF IT WAS JUST SO YOU COULD SAY HI YOU ASS HOLES" Lugia's outburst surprises everyone Isaac's jaw is dropped, mew two is actually fearing for her life the kid is hiding behind her and mew is floating in the fetal position. Meanwhile the seas have calmed. Lugia turns to Isaac saying "Don't worry dear, after this we're going on vacation" in a soft loving voice and her head tilted and eyes closed.

"Please don't kill us, we only came to protect you" says the boy, who is on his knees In Between Mew and Mew two who are also on their knees. Lugia turns to them asking "Wait WHAT, you're here to protect Me?", the boy then stands saying "I'm Kaleb I'm the chosen companion of Mew… and Mew two. Mew has foreseen a war that may end in the death of you and Isaac, so we are here to stop it but we must leave know if you wish to live". Just as Kaleb finishes talking Mew two teleports them all away to cerulean cave. Mew two then says "rest you two, I'll return with supplies for you. Oh yeah I made a room for you two it is right behind you, so now you can continue sweet fucking in peace, have fun." while winking at Isaac and Lugia then walking away picking up Kaleb and laughing. "What's his deal?" Isaac and Lugia ask simultaneously. Mew then floats to them saying "I'm sorry for ruining your moment back at your cave and also for teleporting you here, but it's all so you two can not die" after that she start to leave mentally telling Isaac, _Isaac when I found out you're one of the chosen i knew this would happen, so I'm going to tell you this, we know you won't die but we my lose Lugia, so make sure you treat her right and protect her when you can_ then suppressing the memory until the time comes.

Lugia picks up Isaac and enters their 'private quarters' laying him down and laying beside him on top of the blanket. The silence is awkward between them both wondering if they did good or if they were weak under the sheets. "Lugia" Isaac says finally breaking the silence.

"What is it Isaac?" Lugia asks putting a hand on Isaac's side. Isaac takes a deep breath and spills the beans "Lugia you were amazing but would like to know… how was I?" Lugia sighs hearing that it was good for him and says "You were amazing Isaac and I was wondering the same thing". Isaac then scoots over to Lugia and hugs her saying "I Never want to leave you, I LOVE you." Lugia tries to tell Isaac she loves him but falls asleep hugging him closely, and says "wuv u" in a sleepy mumble.


End file.
